


Any Port in a Storm

by efree



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, credence sluts it up across the globe, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efree/pseuds/efree
Summary: Credence likes pretty people and Newt is his sex-yoda





	Any Port in a Storm

Italy

She is beautiful, in a very classic sense. She reminds him a bit of Chastity, tall and slender with blond hair cropped short into a stylish bob. Her figure is, well, mature. Mature in a way he hadn't been able to appreciate before traveling the world with Mr. Scamander. He follows behind her and watches as she makes her way slowly through the opened market. Credence had learned recently that he greatly dislikes the current style of woman's clothes. The boxy cut of her top hides the cut of her waist until she places her hand on her hip, pressing the fabric down and exposing how small she is around the middle before curving out into wide hips, like a vase. His heart races in an unfamiliar way and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. The air is too warm and heavy and the scent of cooking meat is too much for him. The girl walks away and Credence is left wanting nothing more than to brush a stray curl behind her ear and run the tips of his fingers down the soft skin of her cheek. He has to stop waking and find some shade to stand in before he sweats through both his undershirt and brand new dress shirt. 

Thankfully the girl vanishes into the crowd and he can breathe again. Eventually, Credence has calmed himself down enough to chastise himself for the extremely impolite thoughts he had entertained and refocuses his attention on finding dinner for himself and Mr. Scamander. 

The next morning he follows Mr. Scamander up some foothills to observe a group of rather non magical looking goats. He stays quiet most of the morning only working up the courage over lunch to finally ask. 

“Mr. Scamander, are women always so distracting?” He asks, feigning casualty through a bite of sandwich. 

Mr. Scamander just smiles. 

“Sometimes. Has someone caught your eye?” 

Credence thinks for a moment. 

“No” he says, followed quickly by “yes,” and “maybe?”

Credence looks down at the sandwich in his hands and thinks about the way her hair peeked out from under her hat, the way her hand rested over the curve of her hip. How he wished it could have been his hand there. 

“She was…pretty.” 

Mr. Scamander laughs this time, “Ah, yes! They do tend to be that way!” He smirks and takes a bite of his own lunch. “It's funny,” he continues “how many different ways humans have of attracting a mate-” 

Mr. Scamander continues to say something but Credence finds himself stuck on the word “mate.” Is that what he's doing? Learning the traits he finds attractive in a potential romantic partner? More importantly though, does he finally prefer women? Everything was so frightening when he found himself attracted to Mr.Graves. Ma- no, the woman he lived with made it clear to him that men like that were criminals. He had prayed nightly that he would be absolved of his illegal desire for other men, had it finally worked? 

“What do I do?” Credence asks. 

“Well,” Mr. Scamander smiles, “I say you should try and talk to her” 

“Oh no. I could never do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will update infrequently   
> I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
